


Jaune: Slime Grimm Knight

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut, Symbiote - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Jaune wakes up in Salem's clutches feeling strange. Salem explains that he was a successful subject for a brand-new type of grimm. Now, it was time for them to try it out.Now, the slime grimm I'm putting into the story is basically like the symbiote, and it will have a name. I do this because there aren't enough symbiote smut stories, even in Spider-Man smut fics.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Salem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: RWBY X Slime/Symbiote Smut





	Jaune: Slime Grimm Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that popped into my head.

Jaune woke up groggily. When he regained his bearings, his eyes quickly widened. "Where the hell am I? What am I doing here?" It was obvious that he was nervous and starting to panic. He looked around and saw he was on a soft bed. Part of him was expecting a hard, cold table. He tried moving, but found that he couldn't. Strange since he couldn't see any restraints.

"Don't struggle so much." A silky voice advised. "There's no need to panic, Jaune Arc." The source of the voice came into view. It was a woman that resembled a Grimm to an extent since she had blood red eyes and ghostly white skin with dark veins. Her hairstyle was ornate and upright like some kind of royalty, but even her hair was as white as her complexion. The black sclera of her eyes sent shivers, but he was working to remain calm. Her dark overly long robe trailed from behind that made her out even more to be like some kind of queen or priestess, except corrupted and twisted looking. If a Grimm took a human form, it was a safe bet she’d be the example. Yet, a part of him was keeping calm despite all this.

"W-Who are you?" Jaune stuttered, still scared.

"Oh, are you still scared?" The woman asked, her hand caressing his head. "I am Salem."

"W-What do you want with me?" Jaune shakily asked.

"Oh, you've already done quite a lot to help me. You've been an excellent subject." Salem sported a small grin.

That got Jaune to snap out of his nervousness. "Subject? What have you done to me?" He was beginning to raise his voice.

"You would do well not to raise your voice at me." Salem commented darkly, causing Jaune to shut up. When Jaune didn't say anything, she continued. "You are the first successful subject for a new type of Grimm we've been creating."

"A-A new type of Grimm?" Jaune's nervousness quickly returned.

Salem walked back over to Jaune and ran her hand through his hair in a caring way. "A slime Grimm. You are host to a new, slime Grimm. Now, you're probably wondering 'Why aren't I a mindless drone?' You are the first success. You've been improved, enhanced."

"How is having a Grimm inside me enhancing me?" Jaune was unknowingly raising his voice again.

"I thought I told you not to raise your voice at me." Salem reminded as her eyes glowed brighter as if to make her point. "Your strength, endurance, looks, muscle, and most importantly... your sexual desires have all been improved."

"My sexual desires?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"Look at me, Jaune." Salem gestured to her own body. "Don't I look beautiful to you?"

Jaune could already feel a nagging in his mind. It must've been the slime grimm within him either dictating his thoughts or screwing with them, but it wasn't completely taken over. "Y-Y-Yes, you are absolutely stunning. How can you not be beautiful?"

Jaune suddenly forced himself up, leapt over to Salem, and smashed his lips onto hers. Salem immediately returned the kiss, just as passtionately. _"The slime grimm is performing admirably!"_ Salem happily thought. Soon enough, their kisses were becoming more passionate as the two participants began moaning loudly. Jaune's tongue prodded Salem's lips which graciously opened, her tongue connecting with his and soon, they were tangled in a dance. Jaune and Salem were on the large bed he was just restrained on with Salem on top. "You feel it, don't you? Your desires growing? Wanting to ravage me? Wanting to spread and 'enhance' others?" She moaned.

Jaune said nothing and continued making out with Salem, but something was happening to him. The sclera in his eyes was turning black, his irises turning a beautiful purple at first and then red, black ooze spreading on his body, legs, and arms, but stopping at his head. Slime began dripping from his mouth. Salem knew that the slime was due to lust. She had witnessed Jaune being covered in a cocoon while unconscious. However, she had to remain focused on making love to Jaune who was not stopping.

"Oh, that's it, Jaune! Give in to your desires!" Salem moaned loudly and put her hands on Jaune's cock, starting to stroke it quickly which made Jaune moan loudly.

"Salem! I-I haven't been able to relieve myself! I'm gonna fucking cum!" Jaune announced. 

"Not yet, Jaune!" Salem screamed as she began slamming her luscious ass onto his cock, making it harder and harder for him to hold himself together. The slime grimm finding this fun and stimulating, wanting that ass more. 

"S-Salem, please let me cum!!" Jaune was raising his voice yet again.

"Do it now, Jaune! Cum all over my body! Let loose your sexual needs!" Salem lustily urged. This did the trick as Jaune's cock exploded as it released not only pearly white spunk, but also black slime onto her ghostly white body. It was exhilarating for Jaune to cum on a beautiful woman. Salem took some of the cum/slime mixture with her fingers and placed it in her mouth. She moaned with contentment and delight as it was delicious to say the least. "Amazing. The slime grimm enhances the taste of cum and sexual fluids."

She squeaked a little when Jaune rammed his dick into her pussy, making her scream. "Oh, fuck me, Jaune! Fuck my cunt with your glorious cock!" Jaune obliged and began thrusting back and forth, not really holding anything back, partly due to the slime grimm. Salem was reaching pleasure heaven, though she wasn't there yet. Jaune was doing a great job getting her there which continued to impress her. Suddenly, slime grimm tentacles sprouted and began fucking Salem's mouth and puckering asshole, making her moan in ecstasy. _"Oh, fuck, yes! Continue, Jaune! Keep ravaging my fucking cunt! I want you to paint my pussy white and black!"_ She thought.

"S-Salem! You're so beautiful! I can't hold it any longer! I'm cumming!!" Jaune shouted.

"Do it, Slime Grimm Knight! Pleasure your milady! Cum in me! Cum in me! CUM IN ME!!!!" Salem screamed at the top of her lungs. Jaune did just that when his cock erupted Salem's cunt, fertilizing her soil with his seed. Jaune was covered in sweat as he finished cumming. He had a satisfied, happy look on his face. Looking at Salem, she was also panting very heavily with a satiated look.

"Holy fuck! I didn't think the slime grimm could enhance you that much." Salem was astonished.

"Whoo! I feel fucking alive! I feel unstoppable! I-I-I just fucked a very hot woman." Jaune realized.

Salem smiled at Jaune. "I'm glad to help you realize your hidden talent. Now, how bout another go?" How could Jaune say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want this to be a one-shot, or should this be a series? Let me know what you think. If you want this story to continue, let me know which of the sexy RWBY women you want Jaune to infect and 'enhance' next.
> 
> Also, do you want Jaune's slime Grimm to evolve? If so, what abilities should it get and should it get a name? Let me know what you think.


End file.
